Well known examples of collaborative work-share environments include video conferencing; document sharing (read only or write access); and shared “whiteboard” systems. The majority of videoconference meetings are currently implemented using expensive, dedicated equipment such as manufactured by PictureTel™. Typically, such equipment provides not only video conferencing, but also other virtual co-location tools. Because of its cost and size, this equipment is typically located in a dedicated “videoconference room”, rather than at individual users' desktops. Such systems are used, primarily, as a means of reducing operating costs, such as air travel for the purpose of conducting face-to-face meetings.
Recently, much more economical, PC-based products have been introduced to the market. Examples of current products that can be used to create a shared working environment include Intel Corporation's ProShare™ and Microsoft Corporation's NetMeeting™. These PC-based products are relatively low cost (in some cases free of charge) and are sufficiently small as to enable mass deployment on every networked PC of an enterprise LAN. Unlike dedicated conference room equipment, PC-based products can be viewed as workplace enhancements, providing added value to personal communications, rather than as tools for corporate cost reduction.
In spite of the cost and space advantages of PC-based systems over prior art dedicated conferencing facilities, the PC-based products are difficult to use, especially for the majority of users who have no technical background or training. Setting up a collaborative session using existing PC-based technology typically involves cumbersome setup processes, including establishing IP-addresses, launching software etc., and are often scheduled for a date and time subsequent to the telephone discussion in which the parties agree to conduct the video conference. Furthermore, during the actual setup process, no intrinsic voice communications path exists between the parties involved. Voice communication can not take place until the setup process is complete. Using current technology, it is not uncommon for the parties to make a regular phone call in order to talk through the setup process.